1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and a print data processing method thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus that improves a print speed, and a print data processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus (such as a printer) interprets input data transmitted from an image processing apparatus (such as a computer system or an external storage apparatus) according to a print language, renders the interpreted data and processes print data to print the processed data. More specifically, the image forming apparatus extracts information (such as colors and patterns) from the input data, interprets the extracted information, converts colors and generates patterns to generate final print data. The color conversion may include color correction.
The image forming apparatus requires much time in interpreting the color and pattern information from the input data to generate the print data. Because the color-converting time and pattern-generating time account for much of the overall print time, the print speed decreases sharply if the input data have a large quantity of color and pattern information.
The image forming apparatus consistently maintains result values to convert colors and to generate patterns. For example, the image forming apparatus corrects colors of original RGB data among the input data to generate new RGB data, and converts the new RGB data into CMYK data during a color-converting process. If coordinate values of the original RGB data are equivalent, those of the converted CMYK are equivalent also.
That is, while processing print data to interpret a print language, the image forming apparatus repeats operations generating the same result values whenever receiving a print command, which lowers efficiency.